


dance together

by Internal_Nightmare



Series: The Kids Can't Deal [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, H A P P I N E S S, It gets better I promise, Kate_Viche s oc, KittyCatKate, Laughter, Madison is an Oc, Rain, Sparring, This is technically fanfiction of a fanfiction, almost smooch, go check her story out, go read the original on fanfiction . net, its great, lolz this is pure self indulgence, not even my oc, read onwards my children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-13 00:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11173011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Internal_Nightmare/pseuds/Internal_Nightmare
Summary: They dance along to an imaginary beat, a song neither of them know.





	dance together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kate_Viche](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate_Viche/gifts).



> OKAY AHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA
> 
> YYYYEEEAAH
> 
> this is once again an OC in fma. 
> 
> Yyyyeeeeeaaaah....  
> It isn't even my OC tbh. It's a friends. Speaking of go check her out she's great
> 
> She's posting a new doctor who fic soon on ff .net  
> KittyCatKate
> 
> she great go check her out and tell her I sent you.

Madison was scared of a lot of things.

And lately, without drawing or writing to keep her company, she's reverted to the only other thing that keeps her mind off of things- excursive.

Or more specifically, sparring.

"Hey," She shakes him awake beside her, tonight another sleepless night. "Let's go spar."

He groans, and sits up with blurry eyes. "But..." He looks out the window, then back at her. "It's still dark out?"

Madison frowns, looking away and swallowing thickly. "I can't sleep." Her hands fiddle and wind up the covers on her lap.

That seems to wake Ed up enough, though. She knows she's explained this to him time and time again, and that he's gotten used to it, and knows when she's serious and when she just wants to goof around, that he _cares_. Yes, she knows this 100 percent.

It just doesn't make throwing all of her problems onto him any easier to think about.

So they leave to go out and fight.

They're in Resembool for now, and are supposed to leave tomorrow now that Al's fixed up and Ed's got his arm back in tip-top shape, so she feels like utter shit for waking Ed up in the middle of the night when they have to wake up bright and early to catch the train in the morning.

"Did this happen back home?" Ed asks, beside her, voice quiet and hesitant. His hand brushes against hers as they walk.

"Did what happen?" She asks, moving a bit closer to him as they near a decent field.

The ground is soggy, the grass a bit slippery, from the rain that's been sprinkling down lightly all day, and Madison's suddenly thankful for wrapping her feet before leaving the house.  
The clouds are thicker now, as they walk, darker, and she can barely see the moon through them, making the area around them pitch dark.

"Did you have trouble sleeping." Ed elaborates, intertwining their fingers when he sees her tense up. "You don't have to answer. God knows there's a lot of things _I'm_ not too keen about sharing, so I'd be a pretty big hypocrite if I made you talk about this."

She shakes her head, pulling to a stop in the middle of a dark field, taking in the feeling of water seeping into the wraps around her feet. "Do you have a lantern?" She asks, avoiding the question.

And he doesn't push her for answers, merely holds up the unlit lantern that used to be gas, but now lights up with a lightbulb from an abandoned broom closet back in the Rockbells' house. "Wouldn't think of forgetting it this late at night." He jokes, and turns it on.

The lantern flickers on, and lights up her face in time for him to catch the crack of a smile, before she turns and walks a few paces away.

It's when he's setting it on the ground, watching as the grass flips up around the lantern and casts thin shadows through the light, that she answers.

"No," She calls, turning towards him, eyebrows furrowed.

He gives her a head tilt and a confused hum, and she elaborates, rotating her shoulders.

"To your question, I mean. I didn't used to have trouble sleeping on the other side of the gate." She frowns, and Ed swears he's never seen her eyes so clear when they meet his. "But, over there isn't home. Not anymore."

He blinks, before getting into stance. "Then where is?" He asks, and he won't say he isn't afraid of the answer.

As if it's like dropping a checkered flag that stars the fight, she answers him. "I'm not too sure anymore."

She punches first, and he dodges, grabbing her arm to pull her forward.

She follows the movement, diving down to avoid his fist, and knees him in the back. The move makes his grip go lax for a second around her arm, and that's all she needs to pull it free and jump back.

She dodges the kick to her knees, but practically runs straight into the punch to her stomach. It knocks the wind out of her, a dull familiar pain ripples through her lower body.

She welcomes it and sucks in a gulp of air, sending a kick to his side only to have it blocked, and finding herself flipped onto her back.

She rolls in time to avoid his tackle, and suddenly she's giggling as she leaps into her feet, unsteadily slipping on wet grass.

She watches him get up, also laughing, and runs foreword. She jumps, tries to kick him across the face, but he grabs her ankle and ducks, pulling her over him.

She catches herself, stumbling at the bubbly feeling in her chest, and laughs when his arms wind around his waist and spin her.

They're facing each other, one half of his face is shadowed, and he's smiling just as wide as she is. Her hand finds his and she pulls him closer, taking steps back, then steps forward.

They dance along to an imaginary beat, [a song](https://youtu.be/beTTp8yqgmk) neither of them know.

Her heart is pounding as they sway and step, beating along to each step. It's moments like these that she isn't afraid. When he looks at her so freely, when they're all laughs, and her chest swells so fully because _here_ is where home is. It's _here_ dancing along to an imaginary beat as their laughs ring around the field.

Their shadows dance together behind them, and butterflies flutter in her chest and out with ever nervous laugh.

They step and they move and they laugh, and she wraps her arms around his neck as he picks her up and they twirl.

When she gets back on her feet, her head is spinning-on-axis and her heart is thumping _so hard_ , but she can't take her eyes off of him.

There's no thunder to warn them.

The rain just starts up again, tapping against their heads and sliding down their faces, wetting the grass and turning dirt to mud underneath them.

The light of the lantern cuts through the rain as it picks up. The rain isn't loud either, it's quiet as it pelts down around them, soaking them to the bone.

"Do you remember last time we just sat in the rain?" Madison asks. Breathlessly, her hand moves up to grip his forearm.

The last time they had stood in the rain was recent. Heartbreaking.

And they had almost kissed.

He never looks away as he responds, raising his voice as the rain picks up. "No," He grins, lightly. "You'll have to remind me."

She lets out a breath she didn't realize she was holding in, and leans up on her toes to fill that slight, thankfully almost nonexistent, height gap. "Gladly," She whispers.

They're a breath apart when he slips backwards, all of their dancing walking themselves towards the edge of a hill, and now they tumble down it together with the rain pouring down against them.

They land with a _splat_ at the bottom, but they're both laughing, eyes closed and faces tilted up towards the rain.

Her chest is light despite being covered in mud and grass, and she rolls onto her side, opening her eyes to watch as he does the same. He intertwines their hands now that they face each other.

She laughs, smile so wide her cheeks hurt, and gives his hand a squeeze. "This isn't how I imagined this night going." She admits.

"Better than the alternative, though," He counters, eyes alight with mischief. "Right?"

She laughs at that, loud and proud, her head tilting back into the ground. "Right." And when he brings up a hand against her cheek, she leans into it with a hum.

They stay there for a while longer, just laying there in the rain, and the next morning, they're both tired out of their minds and sniffling.

And when they're questioned about it, all they end up doing is making eye contact and bursting into laughter.

Madison admits, she's still afraid.  
But it's moments like that that make her feel like everything is calm, an everything is safe.

She's still afraid, but he makes her fearless.


End file.
